


The Two Dragons

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Holmes Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Holmes and Alice Evelynn married and had children. They aren't ordinary people so their family isn't ordinary either. Follow the adventures of the Holmes Family which is filled with fun, laughter, adventure and also romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Any references don't belong to me but all of the characters do :)  
> This work was inspired by the movie, Cheaper by the Dozen, so that belongs to the rightful owners! Thanks :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met when they were fourteen. Just young love...

Have you ever fell in love? Have you ever had dreams of having a husband and kids? Well, Alice Evelynn did. She was a girl from England and came from a rich family. She was the daughter of Charles and Seraphina Evelynn and she also had three siblings; Crystal, Jacklyn and her twin brother Adam. She had black wavy and curly hair and the shade resembled the wing of a young and fair raven. When it was out of her usual plats it could reach the floor and it never lost it's shine. Her eyes were like the greenest and the most beautiful emeralds that even twinkled and sparkled on the earth. Her skin was quite pale but not sickly pale. The girl was kind hearted and she was kind to both creature and person.

  
In her parent's manor house, she owned a room that had a balcony from which she would stare at the moon and keep to her thoughts when she was lonely or sad. Alice had a pet horse that was named Shadowmere. He was a grand stallion with a black mane and hair. When riding through the meadows, she would cling to his back or saddle. Celeste (or Chess) was her pet cat with grey, striped fur and blue, sapphire eyes. She would keep her human friend quite happy and would accompany her when Alice did not want to spend time with her family.  
During the winter, Alice would play outside with her two huskies. The male was called Logan and the female was called Snowdrop; they were siblings. They were white with grey and black patches, not too many patches. They also had the same shade of diamond blue eyes and ironically they would reflect in the moonlight. Also, Alice had a snowy owl called Snowflake. Alice did have a thing for snow related names when it came to her snowy animal friends.

Inside Alice's bedroom there was an explosion of colour; it wasn't like the rest of the rooms in the house. The bed was a four-poster bed which was black and the bed covers were dark blue and dark green. The floor was like a forest floor and the forest theme continued on the walls and ceiling. A vanity was next to the wall which had  a door leading to the walk-in wardrobe which was filled with all manner of clothes; you could spend hours just in their. On the vanity was a black hairbrush which belonged to her Grandmother Marigold, her mother's mother.

 

Seraphina had a brother and a sister, Tsva and Petal. Seraphina was the second eldest with her brother being the eldest and her sister being the youngest. Tsva was married to a woman named Mariette and together they had three children; Inga, Percival and Edmund. Petal however had one daughter called Amelia and her husband was lost at sea.

Alice's father, Charles, had one older sister called Imogene and Alice was a particular favourite of hers. Aunt Immy had no children of her own and had no husband, instead she was a scientist and had a place in her big heart for the reptiles she has back in her home.

 

So, anyway. the balcony was made of the finest marble and had a telescope sitting on top of it's surface. Alice would use it to watch the stars, birds and of course dragons. Yes, dragons were in the land of the house. You see, the house was isolated because of the many creatures lurking on its land. The family obviously knew but strangers were scared because the human mind can only comprehend so much. Alice was not afraid of the creatures because no matter how feared the were meant to be she knew they weren't scary as she was one herself. She and the rest of her family were _Draco Humatis._ (In other words, Dragon Human).

Her ancestors from a place called Everland, lived and ruled in the kingdom of Evergreen as royals. King Taarvetti and Queen Ravenna were kind and courageous rulers and they had four children of their own; the eldest was called Princess Dracoria and her twin brother Prince Draco was next, Princess Allianna was after and finally Princess Jakola was the youngest.

Alice was a beautiful girl in dragon form and as she was 16 she was set to follow her destiny, whatever that was. Eventually she would have to find a mate and be the omega she is. Yep, dragons are like that too. She would never find anyone here though so she would have to go to the land of the dragons... Evergreen.

 

*

Far away in America, a 16-year-old boy named Will Holmes shifted to his dragon form and took flight in the cloudy sky on the way to Evergreen. His purple eyes scanned the sky so there wasn't anything following him. His black, scaly wings were grand and graceful as they sliced through the fluffy clouds. He continued to fly for hours hoping he would find his way but slowly and surely he made his way to the lost dragon kingdom hoping he could find a mate and become a true dragon alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to suggest names of girlfriends and boyfriends for the kids that'd be great :)


End file.
